


Meeting the Family

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Starting Over [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen once everyone finally reaches the Theirin family manor for the annual Theirin Satinalia party?  And what, exactly, has Regan decided she is going to do?</p>
<p>(wow, I really suck at summarizing things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank Eravalefantasy for the idea that shows up at the end and Felandaris for her help with this one. I couldn't have done it without y'all.

An hour and a half … and still no Regan.  How much longer should he wait?  Should he try to call her?  Should he just wait all night?  Why hadn’t she at least sent him a message that she was on her way?   _Was_ she on her way?  There was no way Fergus would let the meeting run _that_ long, would he?  Alistair had given up any pretense of not being worried.  He paced the hallway, out of sight from most of the guests, craning his neck to look at the door every time he faced that direction.  He pulled out his phone, deciding he would call … or text … or something to find out where she was.

_I’m here.  Where are you?_

He stared at the bright screen of his phone.  There was her picture smiling up at him … one he’d taken on her birthday … under the stars, rosy-cheeked and a little embarrassed.  That smile still gave him butterflies.  And the message … she was _here_! He read it again … those five simple words … to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.  His head shot up, eyes scanning the room for that familiar red hair … her smile … her eyes … _anything_ to tell him where she was.  

His heart sped up.  He saw someone shrugging off a coat, handing it to one of Cailan’s … staff.  Was that her hair?  He took a step forward as the newcomer turned.  Those eyes … those were _her_ eyes; he’d recognize them anywhere.  He caught her gaze, felt his lips curl into a relieved smile only to fall as his brother swooped in to draw her attention away.  He had to make it over to her.  He started weaving his way through the clusters of people, eager to greet her properly.

                                                     *****

“Sorry I’m late.” Regan shook Cailan’s hand, flushing just a hint as he brought it up to brush a kiss across her knuckles.  “You … know what it’s like when you’re in a meeting with multiple time zones.”  She regained possession of her hand and took a step back.  “I hope I didn’t miss too much?”

Cailan beamed, moving so that he could slip a hand behind her … rest it against the small of her back under the pretense of guiding her further into the room.  “Not at all; I’m glad you could make it.”  He barely acknowledged the other guests as they moved through the room, heading a more secluded corner without making it painfully obvious.  “I do hope the place wasn’t too hard to find, Miss Cousland.”

“Your directions were perfect, Mister Theirin.”  She shifted just enough so that she could take a quick glance around the room, trying to figure out where Alistair was.  She saw people she’d remembered seeing in photos with Alistair: his uncle Teagan … his other uncle, Eamon with his wife … what was her name again?  There was Anora’s father, who seemed to be glaring at her, and a few others she knew personally, all pillars of the community.  “I wasn’t quite expecting the place to be this … crowded, though.”

“Call me Cailan, please.” He waited a beat or two for her to tell him _her_ first name.  When it didn’t come, he frowned slightly, making sure to shift so she couldn’t see it.  He switched that thousand watt smile back on and turned back to her, his hand sliding just a hair further along her back to pull her closer.  “By the end of the evening, it should just be close family. But for a few hours, at least, it’s a celebration with _close_ friends as well.”

“So I see.”  She squirmed as his hand drifted around to her side, barely managing to twist out of the way.  “I … I’m sorry, could you tell me where your restroom is?  It was a long trip up the driveway.”

Cailan laughed and gave her directions through a few hallways and watched as she slipped through the crowd.  She was a puzzle, but one he was sure he would _delight_ in figuring out.  “Ah, Alistair, I’m glad you’re here.  You just missed getting to meet Miss Cousland.  She’s a … charming woman, though a bit hard to pin down so far.” He shrugged, tossing his hair _just so._ “She should be back in a moment.”

He’d done his best to catch up with them, keeping an eye on her hair as they had moved through the crowd. But Eamon had all but demanded his attention long enough for her to disappear.  “Where … where did she go?”  Alistair tried not to let his nervousness show, though he could swear he heard his voice waver.  If only Eamon hadn’t stopped him to catch up.  He’d have to apologize … maybe bring Regan over when he explained that he wanted to save his girlfriend from Cailan.  Eamon would understand _that_ , he was sure.  Even _he_ had to admit that Cailan’s roving eye was a problem.  

“I guess she didn’t feel pretty enough?  You know how women can be.”  

“How women can be about what, husband?”  Anora appeared out of nowhere.  She rested her hand on Cailan’s shoulder.  That same glass of wine was still in her hand, though the level had obviously dropped a bit.  A quick kiss of his cheek was rewarded with her husband’s arm slipping around her waist.

It actually turned Alistair’s stomach a little to see Anora snuggled so close to Cailan.  Knowing what his brother was planning … how he’d behaved already this evening; he may not care much for her, but she didn’t deserve _that_.  He started to respond, but was cut off … as per usual.

“Oh, how women can be when there is someone of _your_ beauty and stature in the room.”  Cailan leaned in and stole a kiss, making a show of it for anyone watching. “But truly, how could they hope to compare to you, dear wife?”  He knew they made a striking pair … with their near matching blonde hair and the way she looked in _that_ dress.  He’d picked out his jacket because he _knew_ it would pair well with her dress.

“Flatterer.”  A soft chuckle escaped before Anora turned to look at her brother-in-law.  “Are you alright, Alistair?  You look as though you’ve seen … a ghost, perhaps?”  She couldn’t figure out what was wrong.  The man seemed to be hardly breathing, staring off into the hallway behind her.  As far as she knew, the Theirin manor, while host to several legends, was not _actually_ haunted.  Besides, it was the wrong time of year for such things.  She shifted, subtly trying to follow his gaze without looking like it.

Alistair didn’t bother responding.  He couldn’t have even if he wanted to.  His breath had been stolen by the vision coming down the hall.  He’d noticed her eyes first.  Somehow, those were always the first thing he sought.  Emeralds dancing in the dim light as she came toward him.  He saw the roses in her ears shine … small gems he’d had commissioned just for her that reminded him of the first time he’d given her a flower.  That nervous smile that made him want to kiss those lips and never stop.  He didn’t bother hiding his own grin when he saw the necklace catch the light.  He was glad he’d managed to pick out things she actually _liked_.  

“What are you smiling at?” Cailan turned, pulling Anora along with him so they could both see just what had put that goofy grin on Alistair’s face.  “Ah, Miss Cousland.”  He gently released his hold on Anora and started toward the young woman walking their way.  “Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Anora.”  He gestured toward his counterpart, who inclined her head ever so slightly before taking another sip of wine.  

She made sure to stay just out of his reach as she neared.  Regan grinned and dropped into the most elaborate bow she could without falling over.  There was Alistair’s distinct laugh-that-isn’t-supposed-to-sound-like-a-laugh and a definite feminine one as she straightened up.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anora.”  She could hear the confusion … and a little annoyance … in Cailan’s voice as he went on.

“And this is my brother, Alistair. “

Alistair reached forward, bowing while gently lifting her hand to his lips.  The softest of kisses brushed against her skin.  He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks … knew his brother’s eyes were on him, and likely weren’t happy that he was actually being … smooth.  Or, he hoped it was smooth, anyway.  He dropped her hand as he righted himself, finally getting a good look at her.

She had her lip pinned between her teeth, corners curled into a nervous smile.  She had more makeup on that he was used to seeing, but that didn’t matter; all it did was make her eyes pop _more_.  He had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her hair; he didn’t want to pull it out of whatever she had used to hold the sides back.  The Cousland laurel rested at the hollow of her throat, settled just a hair above the collar of a shirt he’d never seen before.  The collar was wide, nearly running from shoulder to shoulder, hanging and clinging in a way he’d never imagined fabric could.  He couldn’t quite place the color … magenta, maybe … or a lighter violet, and he would have almost passed it off as a plain long sleeve shirt had she not lifted a hand to tuck a little hair behind her ear. The sleeve _opened_ , slit from the thin strap around her wrist almost to the shoulder.  A simple black pencil skirt and ankle boots finished her off.  Wait, she was wearing a _skirt_?  She _hated_ skirts.  Why was she in a skirt?

“I’m sorry I’m late, Alistair.”  Regan took a step forward, reaching out to brush her fingertips along his cheek.  “I hope you weren’t _too_ bored?”  Her ears and the back of her neck burned; she could feel Cailan’s eyes on them. Whether he was glaring or just staring, she didn’t know … but she knew he was watching.  She knew Anora was watching too; she caught a hint of a smirk out of the corner of her eye.  Maybe Anora knew what Cailan had been planning all along?

Alistair took his cue from her, slipping an arm around her waist and all but snuggling against her. If she wasn’t going to avoid the gentle _personal_ touches, there was no reason he should, right?  “Not _too_ bored, no.  But I _am_ glad you’re here, love.” He just barely resisted the urge to nuzzle into her hair.  He felt he lips tickle against his skin, breath hot on his ear, and fought a shiver. “Cailan … Anora … I’d like you both to meet my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you both, _officially_.”  She moved so she was next to Alistair, hand tickling along the top of his trousers until it came to rest on his opposite hip.    “I’m Regan.”  Anora’s smile, she noted, actually seemed genuine, and the hug she found herself in was warm, though it caught her off guard.  Cailan, on the other hand, looked … she wasn’t quite sure _what_ word would describe that look.  It was a little angry, a little confused, a little … hurt … and maybe something else; it was hard to tell, really.  But he certainly wasn’t happy.  “You have an _amazing_ home.”

         *******             *******             ******            ******             *******

“So, what’s she like?” Cailan practically swooped in, settling next to Alistair as the latter leaned against the wall, partially in the dark. He kept his tone light, but he hadn’t managed to completely control the sour expression on his face.

“Wha?”  Alistair hadn’t expected company.  Especially not his brother; and especially not after the way he and Regan had revealed their relationship.  A small part of him felt bad for that.  He should have just come out and told Cailan when he’d first mentioned it.  “She who?   Regan?”  Trying to ignore the thumping in his chest that was becoming near common when he even _thought_ about her, he smiled.  “She’s amazing, really.  I’ve never met anyone like her.  She’s smart … and has great taste in old music, and ….”

“But how is she _in bed_?”  Cailan stared, as if he couldn’t fathom why Alistair didn’t know what he meant right away. “I mean … with that red hair, she _has_ to be a right demon between the sheets, right? That’s why you’ve kept her around. It can’t be for her looks.”  

“I … we … I haven’t … it isn’t ….”  Alistair couldn’t find the words he wanted to tell Cailan just what he thought of both the question, _and_ his assumption that the only reason he was _with_ Regan was because she was good in bed.  His hands clenched, his jaw tightened as he ripped his gaze from _her_ to glare at _him_. “I wouldn’t … I am _not_ talking about this.”

“You mean you _haven’t_?”  Even in the darker corner, he could see Alistair’s cheeks turning pink. He’d forgotten just how … innocent Alistair often was.  Came from a youth spent with his _mother_ instead of Maric, he was sure.  “Have you ever … with _anyone_? Do you even know what you’d be doing?” He didn’t give Alistair a chance to even answer.  He just started rambling about dragging him to the Pearl and getting one of the girls there to show him ‘how it was done’.

“Hey there, honey. Having fun?”

Alistair nearly jumped when he felt soft lips brush against his ear.  That feeling was immediately followed by the sensation of arms wrapping around his waist and something … or more appropriately, someone … press against his back.  Still glaring at Cailan, he leaned back, savoring the feel of her against him.  He wondered just how much she heard before speaking up, but the sudden lack of color on Cailan’s face hinted that it was more than his brother would have liked.  “I am now.”

She flashed a smile at Cailan, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.  “We’re probably going to need to be going soon.  Jasper’s been cooped up far longer than he should be and I dread the state of my apartment.”  She left one arm around his waist and brought the other to brush fingers through his hair, just above his other ear.  

“You’re going?”  Anora appeared out of nowhere as well, slipping alongside her husband with a sweet smile.  “Not without at _least_ getting a picture together to remember the night?”  She held up her phone and snapped a quick photo.  “I’ll send this to Alistair, since I seem to recall hearing that you … don’t give out your number.”  She made a few motions on the phone and almost immediately after, Alistair’s phone dinged.  After a few more goodbyes, and promises to get together again after the holidays – with Teagan and Eamon … even Isolde seemed interested in seeing them again, the pair _finally_ made their way out of the house, walking hand-in-hand back to his car.

         *******             *******             ******            *******             *******

“I am … _so_ glad you made it tonight.”  Alistair sighed as he pulled her close.  They were curled up on his sofa, not really watching some horror movie that delighted in breaking the fourth wall.  He nuzzled at her hair, inhaling deeply.  He let his fingers tickle lightly along the skin the cut of her sleeve left bare.  A glance over at Jasper showed the mabari contently huffing away in a dream.  “If I had to spend one more minute with just Cailan, I think I would have gone crazy.”

A faint sigh escaped smiling lips.  She traced lazy patterns along his thigh.  “I’m just sorry I got there so late.”  Regan tucked her legs a little further under her, snuggling just a hair closer.  “I would have been there sooner, but this getup took more time than I’d imagined to figure out.”   She gestured at her boots on the floor and the outfit her friend … and dog … had picked out with her free hand.

“About that ….” Alistair laughed softly.  “Why so dressy?  You could have shown up in jeans and a t-shirt and I would have been happy.” It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ like seeing her in such a … dressy getup; it was certainly unusual for her.  It was just … he could see how uncomfortable she felt, especially around Cailan.  “I mean … don’t get me wrong; you look _amazing_.  I just ….”

“I … wanted to make a good impression on your family.” She didn’t know why she was so nervous admitting _that_.  It wasn’t like it was that unusual.  He’d been nervous enough meeting her family and friends … and a wedding, to boot.  “And … well, I thought that … I should probably _try_ to look like I know what I’m doing?  I had a _lot_ of help – RT did my hair while I was on that conference call … let me tell you … _that_ was strange … and supplied the clothes.  And Jasper … Jasper actually picked out the outfit from the bunch that she brought down … and then Cullen drove me, because they thought it’d be a nice surprise for you to have to drive me home and ….”

He bit back a laugh as she just rambled on, finally bringing his finger to rest against her lips. “Shhh; it’s alright.”  He grinned as her eyes crossed, looking at his finger. He loved those silly little things she did even when she didn’t _have_ to. “You looked amazing, sweetheart. You’d look amazing in _anything_.”  He leaned in and kissed her nose.  “You’d be beautiful even wearing nothing at all.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in.  When they did, Regan felt her cheeks burst aflame.  She had no idea _why_ she was turning red.  It wasn’t like she hadn’t been naked in front of someone before.  Void, she wasn’t even a virgin.  Of course, none of it had never been with Alistair, and … somehow … this relationship was so much … _more_ than any of her previous ones.  Something about the man holding her … about the way she felt with him, for him, about him … she wanted this one to _work_. “I … um … I … you think I’m beautiful?”

Wait … what did he just …? He didn’t _really_ just say that, did he?  Maker’s breath; he _had_! So, she had to be offended.  Of course she would be offended.  Why _wouldn’t_ she be offended?  He had to apologize.  “I … Maker’s breath, I’m so sorry, Regan.  I … I didn’t mean ….”  He felt his heart thudding in his chest when he realized that she wasn’t acting _angry_.  She looked … embarrassed?  And what was she asking?  Did he think ….  “Of _course_ you’re beautiful, love.  You are the most beautiful thing … _person_ … I think I’ve ever seen.”  To further emphasize the point, he leaned in and brushed gentle kisses against her lips in repeated passes.

Even the soft ghosting of his lips was like magic; it sent tingles down her spine and made her wonder just a little what they might feel like during other … things.  But she wasn’t going to rush _this_ one.  She ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the light kisses until she remembered what was in her coat pocket.  Reluctantly, she pulled back, pinning half her bottom lip between her teeth. The pout on his face was almost enough to convince her to put it off, but if she did, she was afraid she’d never get the nerve again.  “I … um, haven’t given you your Satinalia gift yet.”

He watched her reach up and run a finger along the earrings she still wore; his gift to her the previous weekend.  He hadn’t been sure that the roses would be something she’d actually wear, and when he saw her coming down the hall at Cailan’s wearing them, he nearly felt his heart stop.  “You didn’t have to get me anything.  Just being with you is enough.”  He frowned when she pulled away, but the laughing smile on her face was enough to get him to relax, mostly.

“I know I didn’t _have_ to,” she laughed, running barefoot to her coat and near jamming her hand into the pocket.  She pulled out the flat box.  Her hands trembled slightly.  She ran her fingertips over the soft velvet and turned back to him.  “I … I wanted to.  I know it isn’t much, but ….”  She started toward him … made it almost all the way back to the couch before she managed to catch her toe on … something.  Or maybe it was nothing.  She knew she’d gone far too long without managing to fall over something.  Either way, she stumbled forward, all but landing in Alistair’s lap, laughing.  

He let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around her when she landed.  “I got you,” he laughed, doing his best to cradle her against him. “I’ll always catch you.”

“This is for you.”

He took the box from her gently, shifting her just enough to keep her in his lap.  The top lifted, revealing a shining rose … keychain? Well, she was right; it certainly wasn’t … much.  “Thank … you?”  He didn’t quite know what to say.  She was looking at him with this big, expectant smile … grinning ear to ear … over a keychain?

“That’s not all of it.” She moves again, leaning in to press her lips against his lips, then kissed her way along his cheek to his ear. “There’s a note underneath.” Regan gave him one last kiss then moved off his lap.  She headed over to kneel by the still sleepy Jasper, who had only barely bothered raising his head when everyone had started moving.

Alistair carefully lifted the bauble out of the way and pulled the layer it had been resting on away. There was a small piece of folded paper. He managed to pull it free, and set the box off to the side.  His hands started shaking as he unfolded the paper.  He had absolutely no clue what could be on it.  He saw neat writing … as if she’d made a careful effort when writing it. Loops and crisp lines flowed across the page.  And he read …

_Will you move in with me?_

Alistair looked from the note back to her … then back at the note, rereading the 6 small words several times before looking back at her again.  She … wanted … him to ….   _Really_?  She really wanted _that_?  He wasn’t the only one who …?

Her smile faltered, heart rising to block her throat before plummeting to her stomach.  He wasn’t answering.  “I … I know it might be kind of … sudden and we’ve never really talked about it, but ….”  She rose to her feet and started for the nearest window, unable to bring herself to look at him if he was going to say no.  Maker’s ass, had she made a mistake?  “I mean, I only suggested you move in with _me_ and not the other way ‘round because I have the bigger apartment. I don’t even use the second room as an office anymore, so you’d have your own space and everything.  And … I just thought … that since I’m almost always over here, or you’re over at my place that … maybe you might ….”  

With all her rambling, Regan didn’t hear him move.  The next thing she knew, soft lips were pressed against hers.  She felt strong hands land on her hips, fingers digging in just slightly.  The wide smile on his face would have been answer enough, but the breathless tone of his answer made her stomach do flip-flops.

“I would absolutely love that.”


End file.
